I can hear you now
by komazaixx
Summary: Draco, Harry, Sherlock, John and the others return for their sixth year at Hogwarts for a seemingly normal year. However, when a girl is murdered in the 2nd floor bathroom, Sherlock demands for this case to be solved. As things progress into the big reveal, relationships develop and friends will become enemies. No Voldemort! Drarry and Johnlock. Potterlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya this is my first fic so please review I would love to know what you guys think! I don't own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, although I did make up a few of my own. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I emerged from the chimney with coughs and splutters, choking on the floo powder's horrid smell reaching to my lungs. I stepped out from the darkened corner and was greeted by Mrs Weasley's open arms and a pat on the back, where I awkwardly stood staring over her head at the plates and cutlery washing itself over the sink.

"Sherlock! So lovely to see you again my dear…oh! And here comes John!" The Gryffindor stumbled out not-so-gracefully onto her carpet, and without a moment to breathe, she also launched into a hug. He gave me a weak smile over her shoulder, and then she rushed off past me. "I must get Ron and Harry, they're just upstairs if you want to see them,"

"Harry's here?" John exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded yes.

"Of course he's here, if you actually used your eyes for once then you would see there's another pair of shoes by the door…and by the look of the fresh mud on the bottom of them, he's only just arrived," But he wasn't listening, he was already half way up the stairs. I followed him more slowly, admiring the pictures on the walls and tired faces on most of the Weasleys.

Harry and John were already playing a game of Wizard's chess on the floor, and Harry simply watched and observed. When he saw me emerging, he leapt to his feet and also hugged me. What is it with people's affection today?

"It's good to see you again Sherlock! Looking forward to going back to school for sixth year?" I smiled weakly.

"If I'm being honest, yes. But for learning purposes, of course. I'm desperate to learn some more transfiguration skills from McGonagall," Harry laughed and stared down at Ron.

"Sorry about him, he just gets really involved in the game because he's just such a-,"

"Crap John!" Ron exclaimed, annoyed. John held his stomach in laughter.

"I won! Again!" Ron flipped over the board so the chess pieces went flying, but it was only a few seconds after they picked themselves back up again and sat back down on the board. I was just about to ask Ron how they did that, when Mrs Weasley's voice boomed up in the house. "Boys! We need to leave now if we're going to be at the station in time,"

I was already off, grabbing my suitcase and rushing down the stairs. I was only halfway down when I realised that I'd forgotten my wand, and I raced back up, grabbed my wand, and ran back again.

"Hurry up!" Ron called for me and I rolled my eyes at my slowness. Then, without more hesitation, I launched myself into the little blue car and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long journey.

It took just under three hours to get to Kings Cross Station. With a few minutes to spare, we packed our cases on board and raced onto the train to try and get our own compartment. Unfortunately, they were all full of anxious first years and raucous fourth years, until I found one containing only one particular blonde with a glare sharper than glass.

His glare softened when he saw me, inviting me in. "Oh, it's only you, Sherlock…are you alone?" I shook my head no, and Draco groaned.

"I'm guessing Potter, Weasley and Granger?"

"Sort of. Hermione's running late so it's just Ron, Harry and John," Draco snorted. "How fantastic. To share with a bunch of bloody Gryffindors! I suppose you'll have to let them in, seeing as this is the only space left," I smiled at him to which he smirked back, and I called the others in. Ron clambered in boisterously, but halted when he saw Draco sitting with a sneaky smile tapped on his face.

"Malfoy?" Ron said confused, but his confusion only lasted seconds as it soon turned to anger. I lay my hand on his shoulders, pushing him down on the seat furthest away from Malfoy. "Well this is just bloody great…having to share with bloody Malfoy of all people…" he carried on grumbling as John, Harry and Hermione walked in. Hermione smiled at me, but seemed wary of Malfoy's presence in the room. I sat down next to Draco as it appeared no-one else would, and we began to talk to each other in quiet voices about the past summer.

"Me and mother just stayed in the mansion," he began with a wary voice, "Unfortunately for me, father heard about the…incident last year and wasn't happy. So my mother kicked him out after _many_ arguments and we haven't heard from him since," he smiled, more genuinely this time. "It's nice to know you feel safe in your own home," I smiled back, glad that his summer was more successful than my own boring one. After, I decided to deduce some of the people in this room, starting with the strange glint in Draco's eyes. It seemed different from the other years…losing its mischievousness and gaining something I couldn't quite catch onto. All while staring at Harry. And Harry staring back, until he finally broke the gaze and looked away. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what that interaction meant. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'll just have to wait and see. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The train ride ended up being very dull, as Malfoy sat in silence for the majority of the time. I was glad at that, of course, but the stares he kept giving me were very uncomfortable. Hermione nudged me in the arm.

"Is it just me or does Malfoy keep staring at you?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. I shrugged and tried to ignore the hairs standing up on the back of my neck, and replied, "If he has then I haven't noticed,"

Hours later we arrived at Hogwarts, to which the first years couldn't get over their shock and the other years bursting to have a good meal. Draco went on ahead and I watched his blonde head bob away into the distance, until he was gone.

"Harry!" a girl shouted from behind. Someone wrapped me in a tackle hug and I was surprised to see it was Ginny by her flaming red hair. "You scared me there, I thought you were someone else scheming to bowl me over," Ginny laughed and threaded hands with me, planting a small kiss on my cheek. There were some muffled gagging sounds from behind, but when I turned around there was no-one there. I smiled and shrugged it off as a joke, enjoying the warmth of Ginny's hand on mine.

Dumbledore rambled on a lot this year, speaking about change and new beginnings, which I found unusual for the headmaster to go on about. Finally, the speech was almost over.

"And lastly, I would like to introduce the new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Mr Douglas Bridges to our ranks. He would like to speak a few words, if you please," Dumbledore stepped down and a younger teacher who looked about twenty-five stood up and made his way to the front.

"Good evening. As you may or may not already know, I am part of the ministry, and have been sent to Hogwarts to make some…corrections," I peered over my shoulder at Sherlock, who was busy intently glaring at the newcomer through narrowed eyes. "There are new rules in place and you _must _follow them at all times, or consequences will follow," He gave us all a crooked smile, then stalked off back to his seat at the table. Hermione looked worried, and only moments later she whipped round to me and whispered, "There's something wrong with that man – I swear I've seen him before," I nodded slightly, carefully concentrating on the man's face in confusion. _I've seen him before too…but where? _I thought this with an anxious ache in my stomach, but I passed it off to worry about later. At least now, it was time to eat.

Inside the Gryffindor common room, I lay in bed listening to John and Dean's debate on who would win this year's Quidditch match. Although I enjoyed Quidditch, I just couldn't be bothered this year to carry on my role as seeker, or anything for that matter. I suppose I'll cheer on John as chaser because he's always been really good, but it will just seem weird watching and not playing. My eyes scanned the bunkbed above me, eyes unfocused and lips parted as I thought about the year to come. Two more years and then we're out. What will happen after Hogwarts? Will I become an auror? What will happen with Ginny? Ron? Hermione? Draco? My mind paused at the last one, unsure as to why I included him to the list. My brain flew back to earlier on the train, and how he wouldn't stop staring at me with that glint in his ice-blue eyes. I suddenly sat up with a start, rubbing my forehead with my hands and groaning. The throb of a headache loomed on my temples, crushing them in like a vice. I sighed outwardly, longing for the sweet taste of Honeyduke's sweets that I should be tasting tomorrow. Hopefully.

I woke up much later than I should have, grabbing my glasses off the table and slamming them on my face in a hurry. I dressed and washed, saving my shower for later, then grabbed my books and ran down to the Great Hall. I sat down with a thump, slightly out of breath, and looked at the breakfast buffet in front of me. My stomach grumbled, and the sound reminded me of the past summer I had to endure with the Dursley's once again. I stuffed down a piece of toast along with some pumpkin juice, and I licked my lips, tongue flicking out of my mouth to try and catch the last remaining crumbs. Ron huffed whilst sticking another spoonful of baked beans into his mouth.

"Well that's just ruined my day!" He said, groaning. "I just realised that we've got potions first. And with Snape of all people this early in the morning!" He shoved down two more spoonful's of beans, then hoisted himself up from the table and kissed Hermione goodbye. "C'mon Harry, we'd better get going early if we don't want Snape to bite our heads off," I agreed with a laugh, following him out the great hall and heading towards potions.

As we walked into class, we realised that we were unfortunately late, after the staircases managed to confuse us once again. Snape turned to us with a disgusted expression. "Late again, Potter. Find your seats quickly and turn your books to page 365 without hesitation," With a turn of his cape he swished back round, leaving myself and Ron standing there with perplexed expressions on our faces. "Where exactly do we sit?" I whispered to Ron as our eyes scanned the classrooms for empty seats. There was one next to John which we both caught at the same time, and we leapt to get it first. As usual, Ron shoved in front and landed the seat with a smirk. I rolled my eyes back, and turned to Professor Snape's narrowed eyes.

"Next to Mr Malfoy would be the other seat," He inclined his head towards an empty seat next to a wickedly smirking figure, and I locked eyes with him in a glare before taking my seat too.

"Today we will be making a sleeping draught. Not too strong, however, because that will put us to sleep for a _much _longer time than needed. On page 365 you will find the recipe, and you will work with your desk partners for the time being, depending on how well you get along. Now go, hurry, there isn't much time left,"

Draco leapt to his feet as soon as the words left Snape's mouth, and told me to fetch the ingredients in a hushed tone.

After laying the ingredients out on the table, he began following the instructions without saying a word to me. "As you can see, Potter, I think I'll take charge of this one, don't you think? From what I saw last year of your potion skills, I'd say I'm the better man for the job,"

I stayed silent for a moment, then answered, "You're probably right. I'll prepare the rest of the ingredients if you want," I could feel Draco's gaze on me as I crushed the wormwood underneath the blade, and he smiled weirdly. "Yes. Well then…at least your good for one thing I suppose,"

We were finished before the other pairs, our cauldron stirred seven times with a wave of my wand to finish it up. Draco's smug face looked satisfied with his work. "I see Weasley and Watson aren't having much trouble," he said sarcastically when their cauldron blew up in front of their faces. "I always knew Weasley wasn't destined for pure blood hierarchy. He's too poor, too dumb and his girlfriend isn't exactly a sight to see,"

"You take that back!" I shouted, leaping up with my wand to his throat. He gulped, but managed a shaky laugh.

"Put that damn wand down. It's not like your going to use it on me, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation as the _saintly _Potter for surviving a _horrific _car crash when you still had drool dribbling from your chin," Without more hesitation, I yelled the first curse that to mind.

"Stupefy!" Draco's shocked face was propelled backwards as he landed on the floor, presumably unconscious.

"POTTER!" Snape's anger-filled voice boomed around the classroom, and my head fell in my hands. It was only first period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Professor McGonagall was not happy. Not the kind of sad unhappy, but the furious kind of unhappy. Her tight expression said it all.

"Absolutely disgraceful for two sixth years to be doing something this _childish _on the first day back to school! To attack another student like this, Harry, but to reinforce his anger by provoking him to act!" She was pacing up and down now, hands flying up in the air and gripping onto stray pieces of hair falling down from her bun in fury. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" her beady eyes flicked from Harry to me in wait of an apology.

"We're sorry," Harry murmured sincerely. The Professor nodded, then turned to me directly.

"I would like to hear an apology from Mr Malfoy for being so immature towards _sensitive _matters as well," She raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, then gave in reluctantly. "Fine, I'm sorry. But just so you know, my father will definitely hear about this," I hissed back to Potter. He was just about to retaliate when McGonagall hushed us once again.

"No more! I've had enough of incident after incident of both of your arguments and clashes," She paused for a moment, in thought.

"Detention, both of you, for as long as it needs to fix your mannerisms towards each other, and Hogsmeade visits will be banned for the time being," At the sight of Harry's distraught expression, she carried on,

"I said for the time being, Potter. Now go, detentions will be every night at my office at 8:00 sharp. I'll see you then," She nodded and dismissed us with a flick of her wrist, turning around the corner and disappearing.

I stood up with a start, my chair flying backwards as I stormed out of the room. I could hear Potter calling me from behind but I zoned out, furious at our consequences and Potter and partly at myself for being such a prat, but most of all at McGonagall for doing this to me. I turned a corner and suddenly bumped into Sherlock and some other boy I'd never seen before, but with tears pricking at my eyes I ran of down the hall and towards the Slytherin dungeons.

I shoved open the door to my private room and slammed it again with a bang. It was just too easy, teasing Potter. I made a mental note to myself for next time: leave his friends and family out of it. I smirked, laying down on my bed and thinking of the next time I would see him in detention tonight. If we were to solve this issue, then we would _have _to become friends. Or at least tolerate each other.

I twiddled my fingers, thinking of what I would say to him tonight. Should I apologize? No, that's too soon. I'll try and be nice, but not too nice, or he'll get suspicious. A strange feeling arose in my stomach, making me shiver slightly. I pushed it down instantly, getting back of the bed and out my door. I had to have some lunch if I didn't want to waste away, but I didn't know if I could face Potter and his friends without feeling threatened. I sighed. I'll just have to deal with it.

Down in the Great Hall, I ate a sandwich without looking up at anyone. Pansy pat me on the back cheerfully. "Oh Draco, don't sulk because of one little incident! Even though you'll have to spend your evenings with that stupid Gryffindor instead of me, it will all be over soon," I nearly choked on the bread.

"How did you hear about that this quickly?" I asked her. Pansy shrugged.

"News spreads fast, Draco. I thought you of all people would have realised that," She gave me a coy smile before stalking off down the hall and out the door. How many more people have heard about it in the short space of 30 minutes? Defeated, I scanned the hall for Potter and Weasley. In no time I found them, where they talked close together in a hushed tone before the Weaslette Ginny came over and enveloped Harry in a kiss. Feeling slightly sick, I finished the meal and bowed my head as I left the hall.

McGonagall let me off lessons for the rest of the day after the incident. Although I was feeling fine, I went to matron anyway just because it was something to do other than to succumb to boredom. She told me I was fine, just very pale as usual, and I headed off back to the common room to wait out the rest of my time by reading an odd muggle book. It was Shakespeare, I'd heard of him at least, and a play he'd wrote called The Merchant of Venice.

Although most muggle books were poorly written, I had to admit that I _loved _Shakespeare. His plays were so unique, about love or revenge or money. A smile played on my lips as I thought of myself as Antonio, the wealthy merchant who had everything he could dream of. Except for one thing. Happiness. He was feeling sad, and only his best friend Bassanio could cheer him up. My grin faltered slightly as I recalled my last best friend to be a terrible mistake…something I didn't want to think about right now. I lay the book down on my drawer and cast a tempus spell, showing me the time hit 7:50. Folding the corner of my page and placing the book underneath my bed, I made my way towards McGonagall's office just in time.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," she said as I walked in. "Take you seat and wait for Mr Potter to arrive while I sort out something," she rounded a corner and left me completely alone.

It was a short while after McGonagall left that Harry raced through the door. "Sorry I'm late Professor, I was just helping with-," he stopped in the doorway as he realised she had left. Eyeing me suspiciously, Potter took the seat next to me and we sat in silence, not daring to speak a word in case she was listening elsewhere. You never know what tricks the Professor has up her sleeve. Just as I was about to speak, the deputy strolled back in again and gave us both a fastened smile.

"Right then, you boys will have the job of going to the library and sorting out the books in alphabetical order. You will be there until I think you've done enough, and then you can leave. Are we quite clear?" Harry nodded, but I frowned.

"Why do we have to put the books in alphabetical order when we have magic to do that rubbish for us?" The teacher rolled her eyes.

"That isn't the point! The point is to realise the consequences of your actions. Now let's get going to the library," We stood and followed her down, where she took a seat at the back of the room and opened a book up, glasses peering over her nose.

Harry and I got to work on opposite sides of the room, rearranging books to their correct places and yawning in between. _This is more boring than those stupid muggle books I was thinking about earlier, _I thought with a sigh, _I'd much rather be reading Shakespeare right now. _

We sorted books for what seemed like hours, the silence deafening until I couldn't take it anymore. I searched the aisles for Potter's scruffy head until I found him, working on the opposite side of the bookcase I was now on. Through the gap in the bookcase, I could just about see Potter's emerald green eyes that looked ablaze with concentration as he sorted another book directly in front of me. Suddenly he paused, looking around the room until his gaze reached my eyes, and he jumped with a start.

"God, you scared me!" he walked back until he hit another rack. Stifling my laugh, I sauntered round the books until me and Potter were face to face. However, when I reached him I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, "I'm sorry I said those things earlier…and all the other years I guess," My fingers twiddled with each other behind my back, inwardly hitting myself as confusion washed over his face. Before he could say anything else, I began to walk away, biting my lip hard to stop myself from screaming.

"Malfoy, wait!" I whipped back around to see him slowly coming towards me with his hands in his pockets, eyes fixed on the floor. "I guess I accept your apology," he started, "But you need to promise me something," I nodded and he met my eyes, stepping closer so our faces were only inches apart. My eyes widened at the realisation of how close we really were.

"_Never _talk about the people I care about like that _ever _again. I know I've never done anything about it before, but seeing as you want to become friends now, I guess I should just put it out there," his voice was cold with anger, eyes hardening against my own softer ones.

"I promise," I said gently, as he stepped back away and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, and for the first time, we looked at each other as friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this chapter's a bit longer, but hopefully still good! Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

The rumble of a storm woke me up out of my dreamless sleep. Light seeped through the revealed window as the curtains were restrained behind a single hook, pouring into my eyes as they glistened in the moonlight. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I slowly sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes open until my vision was clear again. Then, with a heavy yawn, I emerged out of my bed and laid my feet on the floor as gently as I could, but the floorboards still creaked eerily.

"Sherlock!" someone whispered to the side of me. I turned my head to the direction of the noise, but no-one was there. Then, I saw a figure moving in the distance, but was unsure whether to trust my sleepy brain or not. As curiosity got the better of me, I stepped closer to the shadow, nearer and nearer until I reached the wall. Then, there was a loud bang as a lamp smashed to the right of me, and the shadow disappeared altogether. Launching back into bed, I yanked the covers over me and closed my eyes as fellow Ravenclaws began to stir and yell at whoever made that noise. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, not wanting to get in trouble with them again like last time as I slowly slipped back into a false sense of safety.

Whatever that thing was, it was there for me.

I didn't get back to sleep again after that, my mind on overdrive as my emotions got the better of me. _Again. _Instead, I went down to breakfast extra early and managed a few spoonful's of some scrambled egg, until John joined me later on. He slid down in the seat next to me and gave me a warm smile, talking about how the storm also woke him up and how everyone camped out on Dean's bed and played games, laughing along all night. I nodded along, smiling at the parts I needed to smile at and sniggering at the parts I needed to snigger at. However, with John being my best friend, he noticed I wasn't really feeling it all that well.

"Sherlock? You ok?" he leaned in front of me so all I could see was his bluey-grey eyes sparkling with worry. I pushed him away gently and replied with,

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night, same as you. Except I didn't have any Gryffindor buddies to share it with," I spat the last part out bitterly, instantly regretting it after seeing John's expression harden.

"Sorry," I sighed, "Look, I heard something last night. Someone calling my name when everyone else was asleep. It was a man alright, but I've never heard a voice like that before," I paused, thinking.

"Honestly, it was probably just my tired brain overthinking things again," I smiled sheepishly up at him, and he strung an arm round my neck, pulling me in for a small hug.

"Well, if you really thing someone was in there that wasn't supposed to, you could always tell Professor Flitwick or someone else that you trust-,"

"No," I cut him off immediately. "Just leave it, ok? Don't worry about it," Just as John was about to say more, Harry also came down looking rather sleepy, and John pulled his arm away from my neck, skin tingling from where his skin had touched mine. As I lay my head on the table, my black curls bounced around carelessly and I breathed heavily. At least I had transfiguration first.

I arrived at transfiguration earlier than needed, taking my seat right in the middle and drawing a book out of my bag which I began to read eagerly. Students dispersed into the classroom around me, taking their seats everywhere but the one next to mine, until someone decided to sit there. He was silent for a long time until he finally said,

"_Camille,"_ with a thick French accent. I lowered the book down from my eyes and was met with pools of dark brown ones staring intently at my book cover.

"You've read it?" The man nodded slightly, smirking up at me mischievously.

"Of course I've read it. I do find English literature awfully boring, don't you?" His strange way of trying to relate with me was beginning to seem suspicious, so I simply folded a corner on my book and tucked it away somewhere safe.

"I'm Jim, by the way. Jim Moriarty," The boy extended his hand to me, which I eyed awkwardly before grasping hold of it, shaking it firmly.

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes,"

"Oh yes, I know," Jim exclaimed straight after, and I slowly wriggled out of his unusually lingering hold. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and turned to the front with a blank expression as if the whole convocation never happened.

Professor McGonagall had us do a pop quiz for what knowledge we already knew (on the first day back!) but I wasn't complaining, for I knew almost every answer in it. She rambled on about how dangerous yet fascinating transfiguration is, and I zoned out for a while until the end of class came around. She set us a four-page essay on the art of animal transfiguration, then dismissed us all. Grabbing my things – including my book – I swiftly exited the classroom and headed towards my next class that was in the longer time of 20 minutes. However, before I reached the end of the hall, there was a rough hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it, whipping back round just to see it was Jim standing rather lazily behind me.

"You've got 20 minutes until your next class, right?" I nodded slowly. The smaller man smiled and beckoned for me to follow. "Then come with me. I want to show you something," he turned and walked past me, shoulder bumping against my own so I would follow him. I quickened my pace ever so slightly to catch up with him, then fell in step as we turned corners, right, right, left, right, until we heard shouting coming towards us.

"Malfoy wait!" a familiar voice called out which I recognised as Harry's, then Draco zoomed past us without even acknowledging I was there. Leaving Jim behind, I walked up to Potter's distraught expression and asked him what happened. He sighed heavily.

"Malfoy was doing his usual thing, threatening me and my friends and even went as far as my parents, before I just snapped," his hand rubbed his temple, clearly exhausted. "I stupefied him and we now have detention _every _night until we can resolve this 'issue'. Oh, and I can't even go to Hogsmeade," I frowned.

"That really is bad. You could just pretend to get along and maybe she'll let you two off," I offered. Harry shook his head.

"It won't be that simple, trust me. This time…I don't know, something just feels different," I raised an eyebrow curiously, but he simply smiled and walked off back down the corridor.

Turning around, I opened my mouth to apologize to Jim but shut it again when no-one was there. "Jim?" I called. No answer. Shrugging, I retraced my steps back to my next class, wondering what the strange boy was going to show me.

Later that night, I lay awake in bed as the darkness consumed me, blurring my vision and distorting the difference between reality and imagination. I looked at my watch and whispered "Lumos" as quietly as I could, the clock ticking away at just gone 11:20pm. I sighed, wrapping my dressing gown round my waist and leaving the Ravenclaw common room with an annoyed expression. As I winded down the spiral staircase, my mind wondered to Jim again, specifically the way his eyes shimmered with troublesome thoughts and how he seemed to know my name unlike anyone else in this school.

What made me so special? I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the astronomy tower. It took a while, but eventually I jogged up the next flight of stairs and appeared at the top, this time more slowly. However, as soon as I could see over the top, I was pushed back again by someone's hand pulling me down.

As I regained my balance, I drew my wand ready to attack, only to see none other than Hermione glaring up at me. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. I turned around to face her.

"I was just about to ask you the same," she shifted slightly, eyes lowering to the ground.

"Don't get mad at me," she murmured, "But I followed your brother from the Slytherin common room. He was arguing with someone with dark hair but I couldn't make out who it was...so, me being me, I followed them around the school until they ended up here," she peered over my shoulder attentively. "Mycroft seemed absolutely furious. Sorry Sherlock, but I just don't trust him after what he did to you last year," my face burned at the memory.

"Ok then, I understand that, but why were you in the Slytherin dungeons?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"It's actually quite funny really…I, well…I sort of followed Pansy Parkinson to the common room. She sort of insulted me and I wanted to get back at her by embarrassing her in front of her Slytherin _pals_," she paused for a moment, in thought. "I just thought that if I embarrassed her enough, maybe they would stop looking at me like a 'stupid mudblood' as they called it. Looking back on myself, I really was being just that," she smiled up at me with a sorry expression. I was just about to say that she wasn't anything like that, when the voices above loudened considerably. We ducked down low, and creeped up until I could make out two figures glowing under the moon.

"We simply can't do it tonight, Mycroft. It's too risky-,"

"She's wronged me enough times to know what's coming for her!" my brother's voice echoed through the tower. "That filthy little mudblood will get what's coming to her soon enough. Us stopping her will make all your problems go away…" there was a pause as we watched Mycroft take hold of the other boys hand.

"I know, I know that. But the timing has to be perfect," he snatched his hands away from my brother's and looked out across the sky, hands gripped tight on the railing. Mycroft said something that we couldn't quite catch, and the other boy nodded.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should go-,"

"Wait a second," the other boy tilted his head to look up at my brother, intrigued. "How is he…Draco, I mean," I froze at the mention of my good friend's name.

"Strange. Very strange. It's like there's something distracting him this year…something I've never seen the likes of in his eyes before. However, it shouldn't interfere with your plan. His father will be very proud," There was a beat of silence, then a swish of their robes as they headed towards the stairs. Shoving Hermione forwards, we ran down the staircase as fast as we could, breath coming in short gasps at the fear of being caught. At the bottom, we both pelted off in opposite directions, not even muttering a goodbye as we raced away back to our common rooms, my ears burning at Hermione's memory of what happened last year repeating through my mind…

_It was winter, the day before we could go home and see our families for Christmas and the school was buzzing with festive cheer. I was content on asking my old friend Molly if she would like to meet up and have dinner with me in the holidays, more than friendship on my mind as I carried a bouquet of roses through the great hall. She sat at the Hufflepuff table by herself, and she looked up at me in surprise when I appeared above her with a wide smile. _

_"__Molly Hooper," I started, handing her the flowers. She took them with a small smile. "Yes?" the question was shaky. I cleared my throat, then carried on, _

_"__Will you go out with me?" an eruption of laughter filled the air behind me. I turned around to see Mycroft stood with his cronies surrounding him. _

_"__Oh poor poor Molly! Poor Molly Hooper, the girl with the _gay _boyfriend!" more chuckles filled the now silent air. I froze, anger bubbling inside of me. "Shut up, Mycroft! I'm not gay!" _

_He smirked, shoving forwards a blonde boy with a bruise covering one side of his cheek, not daring to meet my eyes. "Draco?" I asked, worried. _

_"__Aren't you going to tell her, Sherlock? Tell her where you were on Halloween night, up the astronomy tower snogging none other than Draco Malfoy!" Shocked whispers filled the hall, and I saw Professor McGonagall heading towards us. A single tear fell down Malfoy's face as he ran off, shoving past my brother and out the Great Hall in a rush. _

_My mouth was agape, whipping back round to see Molly was gone, the roses I had given her scattered on the floor as I turned back round to Mycroft with fists for hands, punching the smirk off his face in one swift move._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I smiled up at Malfoy, slipping my hand free of his grip and stepping back awkwardly. He walked past me and began shuffling some more books in concentration, and I began to do the same whilst biting my lip to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" I looked over at Malfoy who hadn't even taken his eyes off the bookshelf.

"Oh, nothing," I replied with a smirk, inching away from the shelf and looking at Malfoy with a strange expression. "It's just…I don't see how this," I pointed between me and him, "Is going to work. Because let's be honest, we hate each other. Loathe each other, to say the least! So what I'm saying is that this weird friendship that has lasted about five seconds, needs to be built up over time and not in a matter of moments-,"

"Let me stop you there, Potter," Malfoy drawled. He had left his stand at the books and came to face me again, arms crossed. "Of course I realise that, I'm not a sappy Hufflepuff. I just want to get out of detentions as quickly as possible," we were now only inches apart, a single finger pointed in my face, "And if you can't at least _fake _getting along with me, then there will be consequences," he hissed. I rolled my eyes, taking a step back.

"Oh I'm just so scared of you, the famous Draco Malfoy who can't seem to get his head out of his own bloody arse!" my voice dripped with sarcasm and I smirked, satisfied. Malfoy drew his wand.

"If we end up doing this again then at least I'll be the first one to strike," he was angry now, voice straining to be kept under control. I revealed my wand to, contemplating to cast a spell first or risk getting into trouble.

"Boys!" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice echoed behind me, and we both stuffed our wands away in a rush. "What do you think your doing?" she strolled towards us with an annoyed glare painted on her face.

"We were just…practicing," I could hear Malfoy sigh behind me.

"Practicing?" she repeated, unconvinced.

"Yeah. You know, just a friendly game for defence against the dark arts class…you know how Mr Bridges gets," I laughed uncomfortably, my hand reaching up to scratch the back of my neck. She raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed.

"Just don't practice it here. Do it in your own time. Anyway, what I was really coming over to say is that you are excused for tonight," relieved, I grabbed my bag and shoved past Malfoy as I walked out of the library and towards the Gryffindor common room at long last.

"We're not finished, Potter," a voice yelled. Ignoring Malfoy's ignorant tone, I quickened my pace as more footsteps sounded until he was in front of me again.

"What do you want," I asked blatantly. He smirked deviously down at me.

"I want a lot of things. Some of them you could never even _think _to guess, Potter. You just don't know me,"

"Well, I know that your scheming, cunning and an all-around jerk for one thing," I retorted with folded arms.

"Oh sure - that's a few of the things _all_ Slytherin's are. When are you going to learn to look past the house people are in, and at who they really are," he stormed away at that, leaving me with my comeback dying on my tongue.

The next day in potions Malfoy barely even acknowledged my existence. We scarcely talked, if only to say I was chopping something wrong, and the silence weighed heavily on my shoulders.

"Well that was boring," I sighed to John as we walked out of class.

"Tell me about it. At least you don't have Malfoy annoying you every second though," I nodded, the weight still dragging onto me.

"I suppose so. But he can't ignore me forever, eventually life will get in the way," John agreed, then went onto talk about this girl he liked in fifth year which reminded me of Ginny. Mary, I think her name was. Guiltily, I reminded myself to talk to Ginny soon. I didn't care what we talked about, but I felt the connection between us slowly slipping away right through my fingers. I straightened my glasses, heading to lunch sulkily.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione playfully bickered while I sat playing with my chicken noodle soup carelessly. After having a few mouthfuls, I pushed it away just as Ginny came to sit next to us.

"Hi Harry," she smiled cheerfully, looping her arm around mine. I kissed her forehead and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo, feeling at ease with my surroundings for the first time this year.

"So what have you been up to?" Ginny asked, "Ron told me your stuck in detentions with Malfoy," I weakly smiled back.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you lately…we can't even go to Hogsmeade together because of me," she silenced me with a shake of her head.

"It doesn't matter. At least we're spending time together now," I nodded and she leant into my shoulder with a small sigh, Ron and Hermione grinning at me before collecting their stuff and leaving us two alone. However, as soon as they left the hairs on the back of my neck tingled again and I shivered, goose bumps travelling up my arm. I looked up to be met with a pair of silvery-blue eyes staring into my own, Malfoy's scrutinizing gaze surprising me. A few beats passed until I looked away, untangling myself from Ginny and kissing her once more on the head until stalking out of the Great Hall in a hurry.

I grind my teeth in the shower. Not in the bath, not in class, not after eating, but _always_ in the shower. It was a habit I couldn't escape from, no matter how many alternatives my friends had given me. And now, as I massaged the shampoo into my hair, I could hear my teeth grinding against each other and I furrowed my eyebrows, annoyed with myself. I suppose self-control was another one of my weaknesses. After the conditioner, I jumped out the tub and cast the hot-air charm to dry myself and my hair off, slipped on my glasses and got dressed into my normal clothes – jeans and a jumper.

The next free period was to be spent alone. As Hermione and Ron left me to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny, I decided to try and convince McGonagall to let me go too.

"Please, Professor, just this once can I go with my friends!" I begged her as I leant forwards in her office seat. She peered over her glasses at me and sighed.

"You know, Potter, someone came to me earlier asking exactly the same question. And do you know what I said to them?" I shrugged.  
"Well, I said to them that they could only go if they went with you, Mr Potter," I groaned.

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" She nodded curtly.

"Of course he refused to go. But maybe you could convince him?" I thought about this for a moment. What's better, not going to Hogsmeade at all or going with Malfoy?

"Ok, I'll try and persuade him. Where exactly is he?" McGonagall smiled thinly.

"You should find him by the black lake," I nodded and collected my bag, heading off down the stairs and out the main doors to try and see if he would go with me. _Probably not, _I thought inwardly, _but one must try. _

I eventually found him perched under a tree reading a thick looking book, pointed nose angled down and hair gently flopping over his left eye. The silver orbs flicked left to right, left to right in a fast motion, skimming the page with eagerness yet seeming desperation to read it faster still. He was chewing on his bottom lip in thought, something I'd watched him do many times, but the crackle of my feet against broken twigs lifted his head up to look at the newcomer. Gone was the concentration in his eyes to be replaced with cold, almost confused ones to take their place. I decided I preferred the first look.

"Hi," I started dumbly.

"What are you doing here," he muttered. I took a few more steps forwards so my neck was tilted to look down at him.

"Well, I've just been to see McGonagall and she said that we could both go to Hogsmeade if we go together," His lip curled into a sneer.

"And your expecting me to go with you? Sorry, Potter, but I don't think it's worth that much," I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he turned back to his book. I sat down near him – not near enough that it's uncomfortable – but near enough so I could see his book.

"The merchant of Venice," I repeated from the cover. "Shakespeare, isn't it? I didn't take you for someone to enjoy his plays," Malfoy remained focused.

"Yes well, as I said before, you don't know anything about me," I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me," There was a brief pause, then he neatly folded a corner of his book, set it down on the grass, and turned to face me with a blank expression.

"And why would _you _of all people want to know?"

"Because you keep bloody going on about it, that's why. Just…I don't know – what's your favourite colour?" The blonde's lip's tugged upwards into a delicate smile.

"Dark blue," he answered.

"Mine's light blue. What's your favourite thing to do out of school?" Malfoy took a moment to think before he replied this time.

"Flying, probably. I love to fly around the mansion when no-ones home. It makes me feel free,"

"Free of what?" I queried back. His gaze was becoming almost too intense, eyes never once blinking or breaking the stare. Then, they became soft as he blinked once, still keeping the look.

"Free from everything. Free of judgement. Free of ridicule. Free from being who you are, in a way," He licked his lips, breaking the focus. "That may sound stupid, I know, but it's how I feel," I nodded up at him.

"I know what you mean. Being 'the boy who survived a stupid car crash' doesn't always entail good things," I stopped, nervous about the question I would ask next. "Malfoy…can I ask you something? Something you need to be honest about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on the question, Potter. What are you talking about exactly?" I breathed in and out heavily through my nose.

"Is it true?" I rushed out, "Is it true…about you and Sherlock last year?" The words left my mouth in tumbles, regret filling my stomach as he began to stand up away from me, snatching his book up and silently stalking away.

I shot upwards, racing after him and grabbing onto his wrist so he turned to face me again. "Please," I whispered, "Are you…are you gay?" Draco raised his eyes up to mine, a look that screamed all emotions at once. I stepped back slightly, shocked at the ferocity of this powerful sensation. Then in such a swift move that if you blinked you would miss it, he nodded and hastened off back towards the castle, leaving me staring after him, dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sobs racked my body too frequently and too violently. Heaving for breath, I leant over the 2nd floor bathroom sink and watched myself fall apart right in front of my own eyes. I only remember fragments of what happened after running away from Potter's shocked expression…but not how I got here. It was like my mind had stopped on the way to the bathroom, only recalling waking up on the cold stone-grey floor with my robes torn off and hair unkept.

Another cry shook my body as I once again thought about what I had revealed to Potter. Stupid Harry bloody Potter ruining everything! Now my face was red and blotchy, tear streaks down my face as I furiously tried to wipe them away. But my efforts were no use. For a while I simply stared at my reflection, identifying all the faults wired into my _damn_ pointed nose and my _damn_ white-blonde hair. I sniffed, nose twitching.

For now, the tears had stopped. I rolled up my shirt's sleeves and tried to flatten my hair. Mr Bridges wouldn't appreciate it if I was late to his class again. I looked at myself in the mirror, up and down, all around until I was as happy as I could be with myself. But still, I was sick. Potter would probably thing I was some sort of disgusting creature that I was confident I was.

The idea of liking boys only recently occurred to me when Sherlock kissed me in the astronomy tower, and I soon also learned that it was wrong. Sure, gay marriage was legal in the wizarding world, but it most certainly wasn't in the Malfoy home. I cringed at the memory of the past summer. Of father's fast hands…of my screams and mother's stricken face as she tried to pretend like it wasn't happening. But it was. And I have the scars to prove it.

I summoned my robes towards me which I strung round my neck and slipped one arm through, then the other, and began to head off back to class. That is, until I saw red. Flowing red liquid seeping through a bathroom stall. I gasped and stumbled backwards, chest heaving as panic began to settle in. For a while I simply stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. Then, with tentative steps, I made my way towards it again and softly pushed open the stall. As soon as I saw it, I gaged towards the floor, hands clutching onto my knees as I stretched forwards with my eyes tight shut.

The girl's lifeless body laid bent on the floor in an inhuman position, her back seemingly broken and arms twisted round. Her unfocused eyes stared into my own and there was a gash that filled her whole chest where the thick, scarlet blood oozed out. I breathed in deeply once again, controlling my fear and confusion with repeated calming steps. Not choosing to look any further, I ran out the door and towards my next class as fast as my long legs could carry me. No matter how many times I told myself I had nothing to do with it, one thought played on rewind through my mind:

Did I do it?

I burst into the classroom and heads turned to look at me, including Potter's own scruffy one. "Sir! Sir! Please come…there…there's a girl…dead! She's dead!" Potter jumped up out of his seat as shouts rippled through the room. Sir walked calmly towards me, but the fear was seen clearly through the pulsing vain in his temple and clenched fists.

"Where?" he asked.

"Second floor girl's bathroom," I replied, still out of breath. He gave me a confused stare, then headed to the scene with the class following him. Except for Potter, that is.

"Malfoy…are you ok? What happened to you?" His eyes met mine and my lips shook until another wail escaped my mouth. I collapsed into Potter's arms as I buried myself into the crook of his neck, our tangled bodies falling to the floor.

"It's ok," he kept on saying, although I didn't see how it would be, however, I did like the feeling of his strong arms wrapped round protectively of my fragile self…no, Draco, stop this! I told myself with sternness. You _cannot _like Potter! Please, just anyone other than him. I decided to think about this matter later.

It felt like hours we were just sat there, him watching me unravel before his wide eyes and my now softer cries of pain shivering through my body. Eventually I sat up away from him, slumped against a wall while he simply stared at me through gentle eyes.

"Draco," he murmured. I looked up, surprised at the use of my first name.

"Yes?" I replied. The other boy looked down at the ground in worry.

"What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?" I bit my lip, feeling silly.

"I was upset. So upset I don't even remember how I got there or why, but I woke up hunched in the corner crying my eyes out," my face blushed crimson, and I sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm over reacting like some stupid Hufflepuff again…" I stopped mid-sentence. "Why are you here Harry," I whispered desperately. "You should be disgusted. Repulsed with me. How can you…you _touch _someone like me when it's wrong! It's just…just wrong!" He moved so we were sat next to each other.

"Takes one to know one, I suppose. I think you deserve to know that I'm bisexual…and it's most defiantly not wrong, not disgusting and _not _repulsing! Love is love, Malfoy, no matter what anyone else thinks or says," I turned to face him with slow movement.

"Your _bisexual_?" I asked, astonished. Harry's face filled with dread as he leapt up from his seat beside me.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as he began pacing up and down, "Crap crap crap! Why the hell did I just tell you that? God I'm so stupid…please don't tell anyone," he begged as he stopped pacing and looked at me with hard eyes. I put my hands up in surrender.

"As long as you don't tell mine, we're all good," I promised with a smirk. Potter sighed into his hands.

"Of all people, I had to tell bloody Draco Malfoy…the one person who's bullied me for five years of my life!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well, that was then and this is now. People change, Potter. Maybe even me," Harry smiled slightly, then extended a hand out to help me to my feet, but didn't let go when I was up.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Friends?" I nodded yes and we firmly shook hands, this time seeming more real and more permanent than before. Potter's expression changed, however, as he stared at something on my neck. Smile dropping and hands moving, he reached out to touch it. He dabbed at it slightly with carefulness, then showed me his fingertips with a horror-struck expression. His fingers were painted red from the point on my neck, and I doubled back in shock.

"Blood," I whispered. He nodded, wiping the sticky substance on his trousers and looking back up to me with a grim expression.

"We have to tell Sherlock. We _have _to, Malfoy. He's the only one who could solve this," At the sight of my unwilling expression the boy rolled his eyes. "Think about it, Draco! When the school comes asking, you're going to be their top suspect…doesn't remember how he got there, what he did, or why there's someone's blood on his neck," Harry was hissing now, clearly enraged. I stepped nearer so I was glowering down into his clear green eyes.

"Then we'll _lie_," Potter opened his mouth to object but I stopped him with a wave of my hand. "That's what we do. Now, you came to me asking about Hogsmeade and I said no, right? Then you walked away back to the common room and I sat reading my book for a while until I heard a scream from the bathroom on my way to the dungeons and I ran in to find the girl dead," I paused for a second, "And no-one needs to know about the blood, ok Potter?" Harry nodded slightly, although he was reluctant to go through with it as he wouldn't meet my eyes again. I frowned, in thought.

"They're taking an awful long time to come and get me," I voiced my thoughts with a tilted head. Harry nodded slowly, then looked up at me with a smirk.

"Should we go see?"

"Absolutely yes," I answered back quickly as we began to fast-walk to the bathroom in an excited hurry.

"Mr Malfoy!" a high voice called out from behind as we stopped, only halfway down the corridor. We turned to see McGonagall strolling towards us with a grim expression plastered to her face, a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I have been looking all over for you! We need you in for questioning about this apparent murder that you happened to walk in on, as we are lacking information," she paused for a moment, eyeing Potter suspiciously.

"Mr Potter will go back to his common room and you shall come with me," She inclined her head to the direction of Dumbledore's office and I was dragged away with a small push by Harry who watched after me with a concerned expression. I held my fingers to my lips with a smug smile, then turned back around to the direction I was walking.

"How did you come round to finding the girl's dead body?" Dumbledore questioned for what felt like the tenth time.

"I told you," I said, frustrated. "I was walking past the bathroom on my way out from Potter's little meeting when I heard a scream from within. So, curiosity getting the better of me, I pocked my head round the corner to see blood coming from underneath the stall which is when I ran to class in a panic," The headmaster stared into my eyes with undecidedness before clapping his hands together loudly.

"Well then, it seems that's all your needed for," he finished, "You may go back to your common room and lessons for today will be cancelled until further notice," I rose from my chair but paused slightly, biting my lip.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Dumbledore nodded. "Who is it that got killed?" He hesitated for a few seconds until he finally replied.

"Molly Hooper," I tensed, remembering the name from when Mycroft beat the information out of me to get to Sherlock. I nodded my thanks before leaving, deciding to find Sherlock immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this chapter's mainly dialogue – I promise the next chapter will be more fun! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 7**

I lifted my head off the table as soon as I heard the thud of footsteps galloping down the corridor. Professor Sprout hurried into my charms class with a worried gaze and called Flitwick over with a flick of her hand. I watched, thirsty for knowledge as my charms professor climbed up onto the stool so Sprout could lean down and whisper something into his ear. He turned back to the class with a bewildered expression as the Herbology teacher strolled back out, my ears pricked.

"Classes will be dismissed until further notice under some alarming circumstances," he began.

"What circumstances?" someone called out in front of me, and the Professor sighed heavily.

"A girl has been murdered," I felt my jaw drop slightly as excitement bubble up in my stomach.

"Who?" I shouted back to him with eagerness. Flitwick gave me a hard stare.

"That information is restricted to students Mr Holmes," he replied sharply, "You are all dismissed," I gathered up my things and dumped them into my bag, hustling out before everyone else as I made my way to Gryffindor tower.

I reached the fat lady's portrait and repeated the password Neville leaked to me earlier. She gave me a disapproving glare as she glanced at the colour of my uniform before swinging open, my long legs leaping through and meeting eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?" The Slytherin wouldn't meet my eyes as he replied back.

"I've come to talk to you and Harry," I raised an eyebrow as I took the armchair next to him.

"Since when did 'Potter' become 'Harry'? And how the hell did you get in here?" Draco smirked down at the floor.

"I have my ways. And it's none of your business what I do in my personal life,"

"Oh really? That's not what you were saying a few months ago," I shot back with distaste. Malfoy glared at me through ice-blue eyes.

"You wouldn't dare. Not after what's happened to your little friend," I opened my mouth to retort, but was stumped at his last words.

"What do you mean," I demanded. The boy remained silent. "Draco," Finally he huffed.

"Your young pal was murdered. Molly Hooper, wasn't it?" I stared at him as my mind reeled. Suddenly, a wave of anger came over me and I shot up from my seat, hands clamped round his collar in a threatening manner.

"You better be joking Malfoy or you'll be _very _sorry you even mentioned her name,"

"Sherlock?" a familiar voice yelled from behind me. Someone's arms were round my waist as they pulled me away with force and I stumbled, shocked. I frowned as my eyes were met with John's, his face displeased.

"Care to explain what you were doing attacking Malfoy?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing.

"Molly Hooper has been murdered, or so he says. And also, since when did he become friends with Harry?" A smile played on John's lips as he folded his arms.

"Who knows," he inched closer to me so only I could hear his whisper, "Love and hate are on two sides of the same coin, y'know. They've been walking along that line for a very long time…it's just a matter of time before one of them falls," I contemplated his words as Harry moped into the room. He raised his eyes at us all, surprised.

"Draco? Sherlock? What are you doing in our common room?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Just then Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Didn't you know? I've moved to Gryffindor now as you can _clearly _see," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sure. Draco Malfoy: the new Gryffindor prince," he joked as Malfoy sniggered. I narrowed my eyes, evaluating them. As they carried on talking in witty banter, I shuffled closer so I could see clearly into their eyes. Dilated. Just as I thought.

My eyes traced down Malfoy until I reached his wrist where a watch lay strapped on. Perfectly timed, I bumped into him and grabbed onto his wrist as I felt his pulse. Beating fast. As I thought.

"Ah…so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I stumbled out. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry.

From my deductions, I concluded that a certain Draco Malfoy was nursing a crush on Harry Potter. But did he like him back? And how do I know it's even true? And how do I feel about this? I shook away the last thought with a tired mind. Of course I was fine with it. My feelings for Draco…well, they just weren't real anymore. Maybe they never were.

I watched in amusement as the girl Weasley – Ginny – stormed into the common room with a perplexed expression at the sight of Draco. Stalking past him as if he were invisible, she pointed a threatening finger at Harry and inched towards him menacingly.

"You," she hissed, "_You, _Harry Potter, are one of the most _ignorant, _self-absorbed people I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" The room was silent now, everyone turning to watch as the Weaslette continued her rant.

"You didn't tell me…your own girlfriend!" he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Tell you what?" Ginny quieted her voice so that only us four could hear.

"That you're…bisexual," My thoughts froze as soon as the words left her tongue, watching Potter's mouth remain agape as he fumbled over his words. After a while, he managed to choke out a few rushed letters.

"How did you know?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I had to find out from a note that was slipped to me in Herbology. By a guy I'd never even seen before…it said that you were, y'know, and then said if I wanted proof then I should go to your classroom after break. So I did…and found you with _him, _freaking out because you'd just told him what looks like your biggest secret!" she paused for breath, fuming. Harry wouldn't meet her eyes as he replied.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really I am. In fact I was going to tell you soon, I just haven't had a chance,"

"Oh yeah right," she scoffed.

"Really!" Harry said, desperate. "This doesn't change anything between us…I still want you to be my girlfriend, of course I do," Harry smiled up at her, grasping her hand.

She yanked it away with force, stepping back in disgust.

"I can deal with you being bi…or whatever, Harry. It's just…I don't know. This relationship hasn't felt right for a long time. This was just the tip of the iceberg," Meeting his eyes for one last glance, she weakly smiled and turned away to run back up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Potter remained silent for a long time before turning round to us with glazed over eyes.

"I'd like you guys to go," he mumbled.

"What?" Draco stepped closer.

"I said I want you to go!" he was shouting now, angry. I backed away until I reached the back of the portrait, swinging it open and stepping through fairly quickly after Malfoy. I sighed loudly. _What a day._

My mind wouldn't shut off for the rest of the day. I, John, Harry and Draco sat in the library as Potter continued on his sad-induced rant.

"I really loved her…the only girl I actually _liked _and she's dumped me over something as stupid as my sexuality!" he wailed. Madame Pince shushed us from behind her desk. We huddled in closer as Harry slammed his head onto the table.

"I understand, just stop banging your head on the table!" Draco hissed, "We don't need you being shipped off to the hospital wing in a box that says, 'boy who couldn't handle losing his girlfriend over something stupid'," Harry groaned again. As John comforted him some more, I licked my lips in thought as a question suddenly sprang to mind.

"Wait a second, didn't Ginny-," I paused as Harry glared at me, "Uh, sorry I mean, didn't Weasley mention something about a boy she'd never seen before handing her a note about you?" Potter looked up from the table and directly into my eyes. They were hard, cold like steel.

"That son of a bitch," he muttered, "when I find out who did this I'll-,"

"Hey guys," at that moment Ron and Hermione strolled into the convocation hand in hand. The older Weasley glared at Malfoy through harsh blue eyes.

"What's he doing here?" he demanded. Draco smirked lazily as he sank back into his chair. Harry turned to narrow his eyes at Ron.

"Just for today can you both just shut up! I don't need any of this right now…can't we just get some fire whiskey?" I raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who shrugged.

"Let him be. If the man wants fire whiskey, let him have the fire whiskey," Ron stared at Granger in confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he asked her with a smile. Hermione leaned into him with a soft sigh.

"Still saying the same jokes from last year I see," I looked away as Harry suddenly jumped up.

"See – even Hermione agrees! Seamus probably has some that he's smuggled in, let's go ask," With that he bolted off to the Gryffindor common room with John, Granger and Weasley trailing after him. Me and Draco stood up more slowly as we followed them from a distance.

"I'm guessing we're sneaking in with them again," Draco drawled. I nodded with a tired smile.

"Exactly,"


End file.
